


messing around in Chemistry

by AimiTachibanana



Series: The Good The Bad And The Dirty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Detention, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Quickies, Sexual Tension, because i love cliches, jock sirius black, more on plot tho, the teen drama kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiTachibanana/pseuds/AimiTachibanana
Summary: Sirius has been used to getting away with pranks but when it gets his seatmate Remus Lupin in detention for the first time, he refused to stand by and let this happen. James is suspicious and Snape is... well, Snape.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Good The Bad And The Dirty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993273
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	messing around in Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> for silversickles wolfstar highschool/college mini fest on tumblr! this is for day2 prompt: Detention

"What the hell were you thinking?" James hissed. "This is stupid!"

"Your face is stupid." Sirius replied, not even bothering to look behind him.

James huffed a laugh. "Sirius! wait up, come on!" as he sped his tracks to catch up to his bestfriend's wide strides, the latter skidded to a full stop, it ended with them colliding against each other. James was first to recover. "What exactly do you intend to do?" he said, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm owning up to it."

James' scrunched his face in absolute horror. "Do you have a death wish?"

"I have a conscience." Sirius finally turned to face James.

"That's rich." James chortled derisively. "What is this really about? You and I both know Snivelly isn't worth this much of your anger."

Sirius heaved a sigh while the expectant look never left James' face. "It's unfair, alright? Others don't have to suffer the consequences of us just messing around."

A wide grin spread across James' face and he nodded. "By others you mean Remus Lupin..."

Sirius sputtered. "I've always felt remorse when someone else gets the blame!" he argued.

"Sure you have." James simply quirked his eyebrows. "You just feel extremely regretful it's that Lupin boy who got detention today and not you. By chance, of course. Because you won't have a seatmate to cheat on anymore."

A fist jabbed at James' shoulder. "Actually shut up, alright. How would you feel if Evans got in detention because of you?"

James let out a dramatic gasp. "So you do fancy him?" Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to proceed with his steps but was stopped by James once more. "Alright! Jeez, you're that scared to flunk History? So what are you gonna to do? Barge in and demand to get detention?"

Sirius appeared to be mulling over his thoughts for a while. "You know what... That's exactly what I'll do."

\--

This wasn't how Remus expected his afternoon would be going. It all happened so fast, he still has trouble remembering every detail.

Since he was utterly shite at Chemistry, Slughorn assigned the creepy weirdo called Snape to be his partner. He usually abstains from anything remotely attention catching, but this proved to be impossible when his seatmate in History class is none other than the school's play boy jock Sirius Black, and his Chemistry partner just happened to be the jock and his friends' favourite nerd to pick on. Of course it won't end well.

Sirius had squeezed himself on their table and placed Remus in the middle, as he mocked and teased every word Snape said. It was quite the challenge keeping himself from bursting out from laughter at the insults aimed at his tutor.

But then, when he went to fetch more of the solvent he kept spilling, he returned to Snape unconscious on the floor with nothing but their concoction slowly overflowing. Before he could react further, Slughorn was already panicking about Snape.

Remus was now in the middle of scrubbing his fifth testube when the doors of the Chemistry lab opened with a loud _bang!_

"Professor Slughorn! It was me. I made Sniv- _SNAPE_ faint. You shouldn't punish Lupin. He had nothing to do with it, I swear! He's already got enough on his... plate..." Sirius' words faded upon realising there was no one else in the room but Remus.

Only the sound of the door creaking shut was heard for a while then Remus spoke, "Keep going. I was rather interested in your confession."

"Sod off, Lupin."

Remus merely smirked and went back to brushing his testube. A full minute passed and Sirius was still at the doorway. "Well?" said Remus impatiently.

"What?"

Remus looked up. "You're just gonna stand there?"

"Oh." Sirius, to his surprise, approached and sat across him. Remus watched as Sirius examined the clean testubes, tracing it with his fingers.

Of all people, Sirius Black was with him in detention that was meant for the very man in the first place. Remus sighed. "So you' re responsible for Snape having his face littered in boils?"

Sirius nodded, eyes still on the testube rack. There was something different about him. The usual air of confidence he exudes every time he struts at the corridors or at every game. Hell, every History class... Perhaps he was that guilty?

As Remus continued his brushing he felt Sirius' eyes tracing his movements. How he inserted and scrubbed the brush inside the cylinder. He felt himself blush, unable to think of anything but how the gesture resembled something obscene.

"Wait." said Sirius. "you said his face was covered in boils?"

"yes..."

Sirius burst out laughing, the sound bouncing off the walls in the quiet room. "God, serves him right. That git. I actually didn't know what I added, but damn that is so perfect."

Remus shook his head.

"What.."

He didnt think Sirius would notice his reaction. "Um..." Before he could hesitate further, Remus asked. "What exactly did he do to you? I can't help but notice you just love picking on him."

Sirius simply furrowed his eyebrows. "You've been in his presence. How could you not know the answer to your question?"

"It's not really one of my hobbies to go bully people, so no." Remus never had enough guts to speak to him like this. It was probably the resentment of being in detention and tarnishing his record for the first time settling in his mind that he dared to have the upper hand here. Sirius looked and definitely could send him into the clinic with a single punch but Remus just didn't have the energy to care.

But then instead of an angry Sirius for that snarky remark, he instead responded with, "Yeah, no. That's not what I meant. Shit..."

Remus looked at him strangely. Sirius was not the least angry looking, he was rather flustered.

"Look, Lupin. I came here to apologize for getting you in this mess."

"There's no need." said Remus. "I'm already here and it's on my record by now." he heard Sirius turn and mumble something behind his back. "What?"

"I said it's unfair."

Remus quirked his eyebrows. "Yes well, when you're me, you get accustomed to live with injustice."

"You could have told Slughorn it wasn't you that did it."

"You think I didn't?"

"Then why'd you end up here?"

Remus sighed. "Apparently the victim's last vision was me holding up the solvent so..." he shrugged. "They had _no choice_ but to pinpoint it on me. Tragic."

"I bet the greasy git was too scared to blame me." Sirius grumbled then grabbed a brush and a dirty testube as he began scrubbing vigorously. Remus' eyes darted between Sirius and the suffering testube in slight amusement.

"What're you doing?"

Without looking up, Sirius replied, "What's it look like? I'm helping."

"Really.. because it seems like you're torturing the testube."

Sirius' flat expression turned into his signature cocky one when he looked up to Remus. It was meant to be insulting or teasing at least, but oh boy, this face could only mean trouble, Remus thought as Sirius confirmed it by saying, "Show me how it's done then."

His hands froze now that he was overly aware of Sirius watching-- _anticipating_ his movements. Remus decided to change the subject, clearing his throat. "How is it that the famous Sirius Black is choosing to spend his free time in detention with a loser nobody? Don't you have.. i dont know.. what was that sport you play.. practice or other co-curricular and recreational activities to occupy yourself with?"

The cocky expression never left Sirius as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned back on his chair. "One, you're not a loser nobody. Two, I can ditch practice when I want to, McGonagall loves me too much. Three, I for a fact know you can be quite fun to hang out with when you want to." Remus only stared at him unimpressed the entire time. "And four, it's my fault you're here." he finished with a solemn nod.

"Only one of those is correct." Remus deadpans.

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh, no love. Only one of those, you choose to accept. I'm actually a very truthful person, you know."

God, why do some people have to be naturally charming. It's unfair, honestly. Remus pointedly turned his attention back to his cleaning. "I have to finish before 6."

"And I'm here to help you!" Sirius said but proceeded to rest his chin on his palms. "Have you got plans after this? Is that why you're in a hurry?"

"Who said I'm in a hurry?" Remus said with shifty eyes.

"So you don't have plans?" Sirius perked up in interest.

 _Shit._ "Why is it so important for you to know?"

"Because, Remus Lupin..." a hand reached out to brush a stray lock of hair on Remus' forehead. "I wanna make it up to you."

At the contact of slender fingers delicately fiddling with his hair, Remus suddenly found it difficult to breathe. He seriously considered his options here. This is _the_ Sirius Black. Everyone's wet dream. Notorious heartbreaker and the resident popular clique's bad boy jock. He might just be hitting on him out of guilt or boredom, but Remus discovered he doesn't seem to mind all that much.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sirius retract his hand. After a moment, Remus smirked. "If you could clean more testubes than I can by 6."

"Oh, you're on." Sirius wore a mischievous smile himself, as he returned to vigorously scrubbing testubes. "You don't know what you just signed up for, Lupin."

"It's called victory, Black. Don't worry I'll be sure to send my regards."

Sirius elicited a deep chuckle. Turns out he doesn't regret messing around during Chemistry after all.

* * *

They did not make it outside school. Things escalated pretty quickly right after Sirius kissed Remus inside the lab. Remus had dragged them to the nearest broom cupboard on Sirius’ directions because for fuck’s sakes, he literally just got out of his first detention, he didn’t need to get issued with two in one day.

"You didn't win." Remus grumbled, a small pout on his lips.

"I have you pressing against me. I feel like a winner regardless."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Wanker."

"Ooh, yes please." Sirius’ arms were around his neck, hands ruffling his hair as Remus pinned him against the wall, ravaging his lips. Remus’ tongue darted inside Sirius’ willing mouth as they bit and sucked at his lips. When they broke apart, Sirius trailed down to his neck as his hand crawled to Remus’ zipper, the contact made Remus buck his hips upward, Sirius mercifully settled his hand and began palming his growing dick through the rough fabric.

Panting heavily, Remus pulled apart as slightly as the small space can allow two tall teenagers to separate, which is honestly not a lot. “I want this off, now.” he tugged at Sirius’ shirt. The latter wasted no time obeying. Though with great difficulty, as he could barely lift his arms. Remus was merely content in watching Sirius struggle as he saw the perfectly tanned skin and the muscles flexing. Oh the number of girls and boys that would kill for this opportunity. He knew this wouldn’t last so he made sure to savour each moment as much as he could, storing it in his memory reserved for wanking. While Sirius was preoccupied, Remus knelt down and zipped open Sirius’ trousers. He was surprised to see Sirius was even more aroused than he was as his cock already stood in full attention. Remus mouthed it through Sirius’ pants and glanced up at him.

“You left me to struggle with my shirt while you didn’t even remove yours?” Sirius’ hand landed on Remus’ already disheveled hair. He reckons Sirius has a thing for his curls.

Remus’ hand dipped inside Sirius’ pants. “There’s nothing to see, really.” he looked up again, locking eyes with Sirius before spitting at his hand and stroking Sirius’ hard cock. “You on the other hand…” He ran his other hand from Sirius’ heaving chest, down to his navel. “But I don’t need to tell you. I bet you’ve heard it enough.” He watched Sirius bite his lips and arch his back. And not long after, he sunk down to let his mouth engulf Sirius’ erection.

“Haa..aahh.. Remus, oh God.” Sirius let out a shaky breath and tightened his grip on Remus’ hair as he kept taking it deeper. Once Sirius’ cock hit the back of his throat, Remus swallowed hard though his gag reflex before slowly pulling back and licking around the tip, dipping his tongue inside the slit, collecting his precome as if he was enjoying an icelolly. His hand kept stroking Sirius as he focused on the head. Sirius groaned, thrusting forward to Remus’ mouth. Remus gladly took him in, moaning around his cock, sending delicious vibrations. He then met Sirius' eyes, giving him the control as he stilled, slacking his jaw.

With one last moan, Sirius began pounding his hips, fisting at Remus’ hair. Sirius panted and occasionally let out small grunts. He trailed his eyes downward to see Remus never pry his gaze away from him and it made his head spin with arousal, he had to look away for he might come at the sight alone.

Remus took him like a champ, even as Sirius went too far down his throat. He gagged at the unexpectedness but he never asked him to pull away, he only ended up with wet lashes and he could swear he heard Sirius whine when he opened his eyes again. “Fuck, Remus, you look so beautiful.”

Unable to communicate, Remus could only widen his eyes at the compliment. Surely, it was his coital bliss talking. Still, he tucked it away in his brain as he felt his chest and groin flutter. He then placed his hands on Sirius’ hips and waited for the latter to stop before he pulled off. Sirius quickly pulled him up and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He was sure Sirius can only taste himself in his mouth because Remus was drowning in Sirius right now. He felt hands crawl under his shirt, exploring his torso and he shivered at the warm fingers dancing around as it played with the waistline of his trousers before it was shoved down to grip his now fully hard cock. He gasped at Sirius’ mouth and Sirius then moved down to suck on his neck this time, his hand stroking fervently on his leaking cock. Remus moaned and wound his arms around Sirius’ waist as it settled on his arse and squeezed.

He felt Sirius freeze for a split second then grinded their hips together in a slow but harsh pace. Remus threw his head back and arched his back, grinding and thrusting to Sirius’ circled fist. Remus pulled Sirius with his hands on the latter’s arse as they rolled their hips, bucking and slamming against each other. Sirius’ hands guided Remus’ mouth to his own as they connected with a kiss once more, breaking apart to moan and gasp at each other.

It didn’t take long before Sirius’ movements grew more and more erratic, his breathing shorter as he neared his edge. He wasn’t holding back with his sounds as well, each thrust came with a whine and his hand was now wanking both of their cocks together. “Remus… ha… I’m so… close.” Remus sucked on a spot at his neck before he replaced Sirius' hand with his own, stroking them both faster and harder. Sirius came just seconds after, spilling onto Remus’ hand with a sharp gasp and a low groan. Remus didn't stop until Sirius’ breathing evened. When it did, he licked his hand clean while staring at Sirius. “Fuck,” He rasped. “You might just get me hard again.”

Sirius’ hand returned to Remus’ cock and worked him up, his other went under Remus’ shirt and swiped at his nipples. Remus whined and thrusted harshly, his head spinning with the idea of Sirius simply pleasuring him without the need to bring himself over the edge. Sirius focused on assaulting his neck, sucking and biting at all the sensitive spots until Remus came with a shuddering cry. 

When he opened his eyes, Sirius’ hand was also clean and he was zipping himself up. Remus’ brain was still hazy but then Sirius fixed him too before putting on his own shirt. Remus pulled him in for one last kiss. 

“Next time, I want to see all of you.” Sirius whispered, a finger swiping the corners of Remus’ lips before he sucked on it and pushed open the door. As he stepped out, he gave one last wink and walked away. Remus’ hand subconsciously rose to his mouth to check if there were any evidences left, then he sagged on the wall. _Sirius wanted a next time..._

**Author's Note:**

> hooray for my first published smut :’) please let me know what you think! i really enjoy reading feedback
> 
> (also i plan to make a sequel so stay tuned. wink.)
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> you can find me on tumblr @aimitachibanana  
> 


End file.
